Harry Potter Cedric Diggory and Haylee Lewis
by LovelyNinja
Summary: Here's Harry Potter- Cedric Diggory and Haylee Lewis story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"C'mon Haylee were going to be for Professor McGonagall's class" said my fellow dorm mate reminded me "I'm coming" I said in an angry tone. I put my maroon colored hair in pony tail. I stormed off to the Hufflepuff common room, along the way I heard people whispering about me. Everyone in Hufflepuff has to be a goody two shoes. Well I guess I'm a major disappointment. Then I saw the most beautiful human being ever. Cedric Diggory. His tall frame leaning against the wall. His gray eyes sparkled with laughter.

I walked on hesitated toward the bookcase, it was near the wall where he was leaning. He seemed to be staring at me. I heard one of his friends say " dude look at the freak". I blushed feverishly. I picked up my transfiguration book and stuffed it in my book bag. Before I could turn away someone came up to me. "Hey Haylee, if you wear you hair like that you might as well be in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff doesn't need losers like you in here. Besides who would want to be your friend?" the seventh year student asked.

" Well if you get your head from your but, you would see that I'm not that different from everyone else. I just have a different color hair, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to my transfiguration class" I said hotly. The seventh year student let me pass. Everyone stared at me as I left the Hufflepuff common room. I heard someone walking behind me. I kept walking faster down the stone steps.

" Wait" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see who it was. It was Cedric Diggory. " Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in the common room. They can be real jerks sometimes. When you left I yelled at all of them for teasing you". I stifled a laugh. " You don't have to feel sorry for me. But thank you" I tried to say politely. Cedric started laugh. " Okay, well why don't we walk down to McGonagall's class". I smiled. " Fine". We walked together in silence. When we got in Professor McGonagall's class, I usually sat in the back alone. But something strange happened. Cedric usually sat with his friends, but he sat next to me.

He for some odd reason Cedric kept looking at me. " Cedric, what are looking at?" I asked him. He didn't look surprised. " Oh… nothing…-" the bell rang to switch classes. I gathered my stuff as fast I could and I bounded out of the class. I headed toward the library. I got a table and spread all my books out. I skipped c lunch and dinner. I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to run into Cedric out in the halls.

I watched Harry Potter kiss Cho Chang, behind the bookshelves. They seemed like they didn't care if anyone saw or heard them. It was as if they thought they were invisible. I got sick of hearing them moan and gasp, that I walked out of the library not caring I saw Cedric or not. I walked the corridors thinking how to solve Professor Snape's homework. I was paying attention that I bumped into someone.

" I am so sorry" I said as I looked up at them. It was Cedric! Oh great was he stalking me? Ugh… I wish he would tell me what he wanted. "I wasn't paying attention" I told him. He smiled he held out his hand for me to take. " Here let me get that" he said as he lifted my bulging book bag. I smiled. " Thank you, I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to figure out Professor Snape's homework. I was in the library looking up the answers. I was wondering, if you could help me. Please?" I pleaded. He smiled. Cedric moved closer to me, his face inches from mine. The lit candles around us made his face solemn. His golden hair shinned, his gray eyes were fixed on me.

He dropped my book bag. He took my face in his hands and then….

_**Until Chapter Two**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Cedric held my face, I was utterly and truly scared. What was he going to do? But I never told him to let go.

His lips brushed up against mine. My lips seemed to follow. His tongue darted in my mouth making me gasp a few times. We heard footsteps among the corridors.

We pulled apart just in enough time.

" 'Wot are you two doing?" Filch screamed. I blushed feverishly, and picked up my book bag. " I demand you tell me now!!" Filch screamed.

Cedric spoke up. " It's nothing, Filch. Her hair got caught in her book bags strap. That's all".

" Thank you" I whispered to Cedric.

After twenty minutes of being yelled at by Filch, he finally let us go. As we rounded the corner away from Filch, Cedric stopped me.

" Haylee" Cedric whispered. I turned toward him.

" That wasn't suppose to happen. Listen maybe we can continue what we started" Cedric said as he inched closer.

" No, Cedric. We can't do this. If people find out about this, they won't like you anymore. Just, Cedric leave me alone please. Please?" I asked as tears came down my eyes. Before Cedric could say anything I raced back towards the Hufflepuff dormitories. Tears burned my face. I walked up to the sixth year girls dormitories.

I walked to my bed, not caring if someone saw I was crying. I fell asleep while crying. In my dream it was amazing and scary.

_**I was sitting under a tree. It was a beautiful sunny after noon. I was sitting near the Hogwarts lake. I was wearing blue jeans, I had a tight gray tank top on. M maroon colored hair was tied back into a pony tail. **_

_**All of a sudden Cedric put his lips against mine. My lips followed in pursuit. We leaned against the tree kissing. He took off his shirt in a swift move. My heart leapt at that. Then I felt Cedric's hands move up my shirt and unhook my bra. **_

_**Once my bra was unhooked he lifted my shirt from my body. I felt so small while I was next to him, he overshadowed me almost. He started kissing down my chest. I gasped when he got to my breast. He chuckled to himself. He leaned on top of me. Right when Cedric took off his pants **_I felt like I was being shook awake.

I groaned, I didn't want to get up. I liked this dream. It was nice, the best one I had in awhile. I sighed. I got up and got changed into my uniform. I walked down the steps to the common room, where EVERYONE was staring. I felt my face get hot. I walked over and sat on the couch.

I didn't expect Cedric to sit next to me today. I just read a book to keep my mind off of everyone else. Everyone fell silent. I looked around and I saw Cedric walk over. Again I felt so small while sitting in the couch. He leaned toward me, whispered in my ear and said " I don't give up so easily". Then Cedric kissed me passionately. After that I didn't care what everyone thought anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I sat in my room, it's been a week since Cedric had kissed me in front of the entire dormitory. I still couldn't believe it happened. _I _still think it's a dream. But the constant arm snaked around my waist, makes me believe this is not a dream. I heard someone knocking at the door.

I got up and answered the door. Knowing who it was already. "Hello? Who is it?" I said in a flirty teasing tone.

"You know who the bloody hell it is, it's Cedric!" He said in a gruff husky voice. He always made me go weak in knees.

"Oh alright," I opened the door, to see sweaty man. His cheeks flushed, his normally perfect hair was wind blown in different directions. He gave me a smile, that again made me go in weak in the knees.

"Am I not allowed in?" He said while stepping in slowly. He wanted something.

"Yes," I said while turning around. Before I could escape I felt two strong hand grab my waist. I looked over at Cedric. "Ced, no."

"Lee, please? I don't beg!"

"Your begging right now!" I said through a fit giggles. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Ew, your sweaty!"

"But you love my sweat!"

"No, no I do not!" I joked back.

"But Lee!" He begged some more. I gave into his hug. Cedric smiled at this and tried moving closer to me.

"Ced?" I asked as I stifled a gasp as he kissed and nibbled down my neck.

"Yeah?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"This." With that he started to attack my neck kisses. I moaned when he found my spot, which happened to be my collarbone. He sucked on it like a child would suck on a jaw breaker.

"Ced…" it came out as a moan.

"Yes baby?"

"We should stop this" his face fell when I said this. "What I mean is we should continue it somewhere, where no body can see us."

"Alright" he said slowly. Cedric thought about it for a moment. "How about the prefects bathroom on the third floor?"

"Perfect" I said as I giggled a bit. I didn't really think this was happening. "How about we meet up after twelve, tonight."

He grinned profusely. "You got it. I'll see you then." He gave me another mind blowing kiss. He pulled away too fast for my liking. Just as he reached the door he turned back to me. "Oh yeah, Hales, don't wear anything to special. Actually don't wear anything at all."

He left after that. I squealed in delight as I got ready for tonight. I knew that tonight was going to be special, in more ways than one.

_**Until next time…! Beware sex scene next chapter.**_


End file.
